


Diamond Authority Order 991

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: "In the interests of safety and security of the Empire and its inhabitants, all Gems belonging to the Type 'Rose Quartz' are to be decommissioned from service, restrained, and, if necessary, their forms dissipated and their gemstones bubbled."





	Diamond Authority Order 991

_ FROM THE HIGH COURT OF PINK DIAMOND: Diamond Authority Order 991 _

 

_ Due to the continued disruptions that have plagued Earth’s colonization for several decades now, and the Rebels’ refusal to stand down peacefully, it is with heavy heart that this decree is issued. _

 

_ In the interests of safety and security of the Empire and its inhabitants, all Gems belonging to the Type “Rose Quartz” are to be decommissioned from service, restrained, and, if necessary, their forms dissipated and their gemstones bubbled.  _

 

_ All are to be handed over to the nearest Agate, who shall have them delivered At Once to Pink Diamond’s Private Sanctuary in Sector 93Z. _

 

_ Any and all Rose Quartz production on Earth must be shut down immediately until Further Notice. _

 

_ Peridots assigned to the Prime Kindergarten on Earth are to submit all data relating to Rose Quartzes to Pink Diamond. _

 

_ Any Rose Quartzes not bearing a diamond on their clothing are to be immediately detained and interrogated. _

 

_ Any attempt to interfere with this Order will result in immediate incarceration and prosecution. _

 

_ Signed into Law by Her Elegance Pink Diamond. _

 

_ It Is So Ordered. _


End file.
